【AU】Happily Disaster
by TheFireKey
Summary: This doesn't happens women like me, it's more like a fairy tale little girls would dream off their first love will be when they get's older, a prince which sweep them off their feet and gives them a happy ending in all happily days forward. SCRATCH that. 【FULL SUMMARY INSIDE】
**AU. Happily Disaster ..
** **pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance, Mature ..  
** _K+ rated / M rated for future chapters .._

 **Writer words: HI GUYS !** It's been a while hasn't it ? Well I haven't forget you guys or this site,  
in fact I bring you a new idea of a crazy writing I have wrote during the night hours when I actually should had been asleep.  
Anyway enjoy (:

 _ **Also you can found this on my RP Account  
( iignelio) on tumblr. I uploaded it there first.**_

 **Summary:**

This doesn't happens women like me, it's more like a fairy tale little girls would dream off their  
first love will be when they get's older, a prince which sweep them off their feet and gives them  
a happy ending in all happily days forward. **SCRATCH** that.

Hi I'm Lucy, 24 years old and single, I work as a waitress at a small café in the tiny town by the name of Hargeon.  
It's a small town which is known for it's smell of fish and hospitality. But this is not a story about me, or well it's but  
not the kind of one you would think when I just introduce myself for you. This is the story of how I met the most  
weirdest guy of them all, and no he was not even close to what a prince should be .. **_*sigh*_** Well let's begin …

* * *

 **Monday 7th July.**

* * *

 **T** he carpet was bent slightly over the wooden floor in the hallway as the door swung open and a exhausted blonde walked in, hands filled with news paper and post, while the other carried her heavy bag. Ah she had just come home from a tough workday. The blonde long hair which usually was flowing freely was messy and still up in a pony tail from work. It was the third week in the road this month and she for sure deserved more sleep then work right now, but she loved that place. The smell of aroma from freshly brewed coffee, the new baked scones and other kinds of bread and confectionery they served. The joyful sound of the bell over the door's jingling to tell a costumer had just entered. Ah it was much better then her small empty apartment which for sure screamed ALONE & DARKNESS from the door way to the end of the apartment's walls.

Heaving a sigh, the blonde maned her feet to keep moving as the hip bumped the door to shut itself behind her before she stepped into the small kitchen, dropped the bag just outside, and the post as the mail on the small kitchen table. She was hungry but food had to wait before she got at least a shower to woke herself up but also ease those ached muscles of hers as well. Rummage in the freezer for a micro Lasagna or something else she could put in the micro wave to warm up quick while she was in the shower, the hands found a vegetarian Lasagna, before the lid was smashed holes in with help of a fork, put on a plate and shoved into the microwave, as she slammed the door shut, pressed the minutes and start.

While the micro was doing it's work, she pulled herself to the small bathroom on the second floor, undressed easily and elegant, before she turned the tap and if she hadn't been so tired, a moan of happiness would had left those lips when the hot water kissed her skin welcome to the heaven. Fingers moved like a lover's caress over her womanly curves, as the soap was grabbed, pressed out on the sponge as her road to heaven had just become. The smell of lime filled the small room as she slowly hummed on a song which hit her mind, and the sponge kept touch different places wherever she rubbed it.

In the kitchen had just the microwave signaled her food was done and ready for to be serve as the blonde kept shower for a few more minutes, until the gems suddenly widen when she realize she had stayed far to long in the shower. Turning off the water, the towel was wrapped simple around her body as she headed out and was greeted by the smell of Lasagna and cold breeze, which only got the woman to shudder of a reflex. The steam behind her fogged up the windows in her bathroom, as she took a deep breath and headed down the stairs to eat, but the mobile buzzed loudly in her bag. A bent down and a simple fishing move, before the phone was kissing against her ear, a few drops of the water from her hair licked it's way down to the cleavage of hers as she answered the call.

 ** _\- Lucy._**

Mostly would the other person on the other side greet back, but not this person, a bubbly scream filled her ears as the person on the other line was no one else then her best friend - Levy Mcgarden. Levy had always been there for her when she had it rough through boyfriends which had either cheated or left her for someone else when she didn't want to .. give them what they wanted. Sex. Another shudder went through her body as the hand moved like a quick reflex away the phone from her ear. Damn Levy for sure would make her deaf one day.

 ** _\- Mmm hey on you too Levy .._** , she mumbled out before the voice died out on the other line and she blinked when the words from her best friend hit her like a slap in the face. **\- He is here again, and he asks after you.** Gems of hazel widen as the lips parted with a gape before the hand had to grip the kitchen wall for some support. _That guy ._. She had seen him from time to time but it was during a week ago since he actually had started to come daily to her working place. First she hadn't minded it, but the way he always looked at her, never let anyone else then herself take his order, she had wondered why. She was a plain woman, 24 years old and single. What was it she had that he thought was so interesting ? Head shook softly from left and right as a few drops of water fell on the floor below her, creating a sad smiley in one way.

 **\- Lu-chan you better get your ass over here and press him up against the wall with the question to what he really wants you. I mean .. it can't be just because he likes the cafe you works at. Having such eyes like he has on you .. girl it's like he is eating you up inch by inch** , Levy said as Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Oh her best friend was just the best on taking care of awkward situations like this. A giggle slipped the lips of the blonde as a hand run through her hair. _**\- But Levy I just left my working hour, I was just about to ..** _ , she started but Levy interrupt her with a hiss. **\- LUCY HEARTFILIA ! THIS HOTTIE GUY IS WANTING YOU AND YOU RATHER STAY AT HOME EATING SOME MICROWAVED LUKE WARM LASANGE INSTEAD OF MAYBE JUST MAYBE GET A HELL OF A STEAM NIGHT WITH MR. MYSTERIOUS OVER HERE ?**

Lucy blinked. That was very few times Levy used her fully name, but well she had a point. It had been so long since she felt a man's touch, or even worse felt herself loved, and what did it minded if it was just _a one night stand ?_ Okay she wasn't such a woman, but everyone had desires .. besides he wanted her in some way, so why not give it a try? The lips pulled on a smile as she turned on the feet and headed upstairs to her bedroom where the wardrobe where. - Hmm alright I'll be there in ten minutes, she tiled and hung up.

* * *

 _｡:.*Happily Disaster .. *.:｡_

* * *

 **H** e maybe was seen as a stalker ** _,_** a creep by coming everyday to same place where she was working, the way he only let her take his order no one else, or the fact of how he always eyed her while she worked - _danced around those tables with a soft smile on the face._ **DAMN.** He couldn't. She was a forbidden fruit he swore to not touch, he had no right either way, she belonged to another man, according to her father that's it. The leg rested over the other one as he pulled a bit in the collar of his suit, the view of a rich business man was for sure how many would take him for, but the truth was he wasn't that much of wealthy. Sure he had the cash, the looks, the cars, but he wasn't still not a millionaire, or a billionaire for that sake. The cup of a coffee he had allowed the blue haired waitress at least give him was still untouched as the newspaper he had brought with him was casually folded beside it. It was today he would finally drop the bomb, or maybe tonight he would shake bars in the jail for a huge misunderstanding.

A tanned hand run through the mess of pink hair as a low heavy sigh slipped those lips. The fact of the reason he was here had not been something he was proud off, but he promised that old man a favor for saving his ass once, so it was only fair he paid the debt back. The head lifted just when he felt the smell of lime lingered around him as he almost scurried backwards in shock. There she was, just like a blossoming flower in the summer breeze of month May. The way that waitress outfit she wore smeared so good around her womanly forms as he had to swallow and turn away the eyes, back up to those beautiful hazel's he ever had seen. **HELL.**

 _ **\- May I take your order, Sir ? ,**_ she spoke as he had to blink twice before turned the eyes back to the news paper for a second, before it fell on the rest of the waitress inside, it was evening so not many costumers was inside as he pulled a soft grin and nodded once the eyes rested on her again. **\- Yeah, you.** , he said.

* * *

 _｡:.*Happily Disaster .. *.:｡_

* * *

 ** _W_** hen Lucy had drive back to her working place, the dress she wore was tight enough to cut into her skin if she took a big step, but it didn't mattered, she would get out whatever he had in plan for her, or she could always call her friend from the police, and he would shake bars in the jail for sure. Lucy was known for patience but this had for sure went to far. Oh how angry he would get if he knew that Lucy still hadn't told him about this mystical man who just showed up out of the blue one day.

The gems had fell on the red Lang Rover which was parked in the shades when she swung up with her small little Golf to car on the parking lot to all who worked at the cafe. Not much paying it a mind, the blonde had simple changed quick to her working outfit, before with steady and firm steps walked over to the Mr. Mystical as she acted just like it was the normal and treated him like anyone else who entered this place - a costumer. His words got herself to feel a cold lick against the back as she almost blinked twice to clear out that she had just heard was the truth and not what she had dream of hearing. _Her?_ _Oh so it was true .._ **_damn Levy._** Clearing the throat she pulled the chair across the table to the side where she stood, took a seat and eyed him in silence before a deep breath was taken - a bit shaken - but she paid it no mind. **_\- That's flattered, but I'm not on the menu,_** she added with a bit of a humor reflected in the voice before her gems met his dark hues in silence.

But his words next got her to almost feel a big slap in the face and she arise, nodded shortly to Levy that she soon would be back and they left the cafe together. He walked in silence and towards the Lang Rover, as she almost felt a shudder went through her system again. The evening breeze was a bit chilly even if it was the month July. She stopped right outside his car as he got inside before nodded at her to join him, only for the teeth to brush against the bottom lip and she shook the head. A sigh slipped the male's lips as he leaned over the passenger seat, pulled out something from the glove box before shut it again, got out of the car and kept the door open. Leaning against it he eyed her again before handed over the white paper he had grabbed hold of in the car. **_\- What's this ?_** , she asked him but he gave her just silence, before she took it, looked at it and it was like right there _.. the carpet was pulled away from under her._

* * *

 _｡:.*Happily Disaster .. *.:｡_

* * *

 **L** eaning against the car door, Natsu hadn't actually thought of how to give her the news, it was hard enough to keep being professional when he felt a weak tempt for her too. Teeth gritted when he got inside the car and motion her to follow him inside, but when she hesitate he almost felt a slap in the face. It wasn't rejection for anything, but still it hurt. Of course she wouldn't trust him that deep to join a stranger like him into the car this late evening. He had to mental slap himself twice before the letter was pulled out and he handed it over once he was outside the car. Watching her face expression becoming paler, he knew she would become like this. It was just like he had told him a month ago. The tanned hand moved up and run through the mess of his hair again as he stayed quiet until she finally uttered a word.

Seeing those hazel hues so wide in sight as she seem more of trembling then actually being the strong woman she was for a second ago, his hand moved quick out and grabbed her elbow for some help of support, something he shouldn't had done .. the electricity he felt streaming through his hand just by that touch was enough to make him stagger just a bit. **_SHIT._**

 **\- I'm sorry, I should had give you this letter around two weeks ago, but I felt you would had probably not allowed me to come closer to you, after all .. I'm just a stranger in your eyes, aren't I ?** , he added with a slight of humor in the voice of a chance to ease up the tense atmosphere around them, but all he got was a flash of anger reflecting in those gems of the blonde, as she pulled her arm free from his hold, harshly for a woman, but she was angry. _ **\- I won't follow you, I don't care what he has planned for me. I left that house once and I will never return.** _ Ignoring his eyes, Lucy headed back to the cafeteria, the tears was burning behind the eyelids as all he could do was grit the teeth and watch her leave. **_No._**

The hand moved out as he gripped hold of her elbow, tighter then he had before when he help her with some support, the electricity was running through him like a static shock, before he spun her around violently for being a kind guy of his side, and without a word, the mouth covered hers.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Sooo~~?**  
 **Shall I continue ? B)**  
 **R &R 3**

 **TheFireKey.**


End file.
